A werewolfs hunt
by Draiq
Summary: AU. Ichigo is a werewolf and Renji not entirely human. but what happens when Ichigo starts to chase a prey that's not so willing? Twoshot. YAOI, M
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya peeps XD**

**Well, this is something a little different XD this is not in fact a story, it's an RP (role play) between ****Morlea**** and I XD **

**MAJOR THANKS to ****Morlea**** for writing this with me. Half the credit is hers!**

**As such I've left it in a rather unusual format. Yes, I realise there are grammer mistakes, yes, i realise there are continuity problems, yes I realise there are spelling mistakes, but hey, it was an msn chat, not a story XD If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**I really couldn't be bothered to format this properly like a story, so I've just inserted random spaces to make paragraphs to break the text up a little.**

**Well, to try and make it a little easier to understand, I've made my entries bold, and ****Morlea's**** entries normal. I play the roles of Ichigo and the wolves, and ****Morlea**** plays the roles of Renji and Rukia. We did not plan any of this, we simply went along with each other and ended up with one cracking lemon XD**

**Well, there are actually two, but I'll post the second one later. If you like this rp, be sure to check mine and ****Morlea's**** profiles for more, we'll be taking it in turns to upload them. Well, without further ado, here it is...our posted RP! XD**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Blue-black eyes pierced the darkness, paws hit the ground hard, thudding as they impacted on the earth, spraying dirt behind them as they leapt on. The huge creature bounded through the forest with effortless ease. He was the king, the ruler of his kind...and the hunt was on!**

Renji was riding on his black horse. It was a strong and big one. He held up a lantern an old one and lightened his way as good as possible. The forest was dark and it had a strange not completely evil but not good feeling about it. Renji wore completely black clothes that covered his entire body, leaving only his face visible. His hair was down and framed his face.

**Ichigo ran on, his blood pounding in his ears with the thrill of the chase. He could smell the human; hear its heart beat as it ran from him. It was so close that he could almost feel his jaws clamping down over its neck, breaking the feeble creature in two. The****n suddenly he stopped, he had smelled something else, something new. He sniffed the air harder, wondering what the new smell was. It was feint, almost overpowered by the strong smell of horse, but it was still there. It was sweet, yet tainted with something darker and held undercurrents of power. This was new...this was intoxicating...he changed direction quickly, forgetting the thief that he was chasing, he could always go back for him later.**

Renji's eyes were closing a bit but then suddenly. He saw it! A wolf...or something else. He couldn't explain but he knew it was coming for him. He pressed his heels into the horse his sides and it went off running. Sweating the pour creature was, afraid. The animal knew it was dangerous and wanted to run, badly. Away from here so badly. Renji turned out the light he was holding and it was flung to the ground. He closed his eyes and then there was a red glow over his normal brown-reddish eyes. This way he could look as good as he could have with the lantern still here.

**Ichigo grinned, a new hunt! How fortuitous. But the human had to be insane, to run from him. Even if Ichigo had decided not to follow him, he would still be able to smell his trail three days later. Resistance was futile, but it made things a lot ****more fun. Ichigo didn't wait, leaping through the underbrush he ran after the frenzied horse and rider, aware of the fact that for some reason the man atop the beast was able to see without a lantern, so it seemed he was not a normal human. This only made the wolf more eager. Now that he was closer the smell was stronger, and he knew it was coming from the man. it was like a new drug, one that he would never be able to find anywhere else. he easily drew level with the horse, his black and golden fir rippling as the wind caught at it. but he didn't venture out of the forest **

Renji looked beside him and was shocked when he saw the beautiful beast beside him. He couldn't think of the dangers but only of that it was beautiful. He didn't think why he was being chased or what the other wanted from him. He looked at Ichigo to long and made a great mistake. His horse stumbled over a fallen tree as it hadn't been able to see good enough to dodge and Renji hadn't been paying attention as he was watching something else that the road. Renji was flung off of the horse and slammed against a tree. The horse ran off quickly leaving his master to his own fate. Renji was dizzy but quickly realized what happened and shook off the dizziness.

**Ichigo approached slowly, now that he had the prey before him he wasn't entirely sure of what to do. he took a few steps out of the darkness of the forest, advancing on the confused man. he came out of the shadows only far enough to reveal himself to the handsome man, to make him aware of his size and strength. But not close enough to seem a threat...he hoped**

Renji's eyes narrowed as he saw Ichigo's mighty frame. "Get away from me..." He growled in a warning. His right hand flicked a knife out from his sleeve and he moved slowly next to the tree he had been flung against, ready to run or try to disappear or ready to cut.

**Ichigo grinned wolfishly, well, really he grinned the only way a wolf could, but if he had been human, it would be a wolfish grin anyway. he tilted his head to the side, eyeing the man calmly. what did he think to do with that tiny weapon? "What is your name, human." said Ichigo softly, his voice still deep and powerful, as he was in wolf form**

"None of your business..." Renji closed his eyes and took away his nightsight again, not wanting the werewolf to know what he was or could... The sharp blade was now pressing against his left hand palm, not cutting yet but if necessary he could.

**This made Ichigo even more interested. "why change your eyes now? I am not a minor beast like others...I see all, and you cannot hide something so plain from me. look upon me, do not darken yourself to the night. now tell me, what is your name?" his voice was harder now, as he reinforced his power. to become king of his kind he had to be the strongest, and he was by far. what made him an exceptional king was the fact that not only was he the strongest, he was also the slyest and most agile. simply put, in battle, he was the most deadly werewolf of all.**

"Why would I listen to a creature of the dark?"He asked, voice dark and low. He pulled back a bit more into the shadows, slowing retreading. He saw this as the best thing he could try...for now. Escape through running. He knew he couldn't outrun the werewolf but he could run and trap the werewolf somewhere.

**"a creature of the dark?" asked Ichigo with another wolfish grin, "why would you call me such? I am a creature of the night, not the dark. there is a difference." but if you see me as a creature, perhaps this will be enough to change your mind." Ichigo wasn't even sure why he was here, except for the fact that the mans unique smell made him stay. slowly he transformed, and it was sleek and beautiful, not painful and angular like any lesser beast. slowly he uncurled, standing tall his eyes flashed from the blue-black to orange. his cape swished down over his back as it appeared, and he pulled his black vest closed over his chest, buttoning it as it materialised. he held his arms wide, "can you relate to me better now, human?" he asked quietly, his voice a lot smoother in his human form**

Renji looked at the change and loved the sighed of it. The man now standing in frond of him was beautiful just as his beast form. Somehow he didn't feel threatened by Ichigo. He moved a bit forward now. Getting out of the shadow enough so a normal human could only see his face. The knife he was still clutching it tightly in his right hand. Renji looked into Ichigo's eyes straight for the first time and felt himself captivated. He couldn't pull away. Suddenly Renji griped his head and his eyes shut close. He groaned quietly in a pain he knew so well. The tattoos on his forehead were...dancing and glowing red...Like a fire...All of it suddenly stopped and Renji looked normal again and looked at Ichigo. Renji suddenly turned and ran, ran away. He had to get out. He had to help them. He had seen the fire and he had to stop them from getting hurt. He had to help them!

**Ichigo cocked his head in interest and annoyance, what was going on now? effortlessly he changed form again, dashing after the strange man. he pulled level with Renji quickly, glancing over at him he asked "what is it? why do your markings shine?"**

"It's none of your business. Let me go! Let me leave! I have to help them!" Renji decided to be honest, hoping that the wolf would let him go.

**Ichigo looked at the other man with interest. "I am not stopping you, I am simply following you. who is it that you have to help?"**

"My friends." Renji answered as he kept on running. "My tattoos...I can see through the fire...One of my friends send me an image as there houses were burning. They're attacked and I must help them." Renji said, he could see through fire as in seeing another place when he had fire here and there or another gifted one send him something through fire. His friends usually did that but it caused Renji pain.

**Ichigo nodded his huge head grimly, "I see." he said simply. falling back behind Renji slightly, he ran at his legs quickly, using his massive head to flick the man onto his back as though he weighed nothing. "this ability of yours intrigues me, and the possibility of a fight is too good to pass up. tell me where to go, and I will take you there faster than you can imagine"**

Renji was surprised but didn't resist. He tightly held onto Ichigo's golden and black fur. His arms were around the werewolves mighty neck. "I'll repay this to you." Renji said. "We go to the village north from the forest." Renji activated his eyes in nightsight again and held on tightly

**Ichigo ran quickly in the direction Renji told him, running faster then any other beast was able. it was a good thing the man was holding on tightly, or he would have been thrown from his back immediately. Ichigo was intrigued by the fact that the mans arms around his neck felt oddly comforting, like they belonged there. it was...interesting**

as soon as they reached the village, well they couldn't see the village as smoke was everywhere. Renji gasped as he heard sounds of battle...He saw a little girl stumbling out of the smoke and then hacked down by a soldier. "We search for all the witches! Resist and die, or watch innocents die!"It was an announcement made and Renji gasped. He wasn't thinking about his own safety or that of the werewolf he was sitting on. "RUKIA!!"He screamed his sisters her name, afraid of her life. He jumped off of the wolf and ran into the smoke.

**Ichigo sniffed in disgust. the smoke was overpowering his senses, and it was something he didn't like one bit. in wolf form his nose was too sensitive to smell, so he changed smoothly, this time bringing his sword along with him. he lifted it smoothly, admiring the blade. Ichigo walked swiftly, following the lingering trace of the others smell, he was still able to smell him, even if he was in human form**

Renji encountered a few guards and killed them. There was blood in his smell now since he had cut his left hand and used his magic combined with his blood to boil the blood of the guards and killed them that way, by overheating them. He climbed up a building as he was out of the smell. "Witch hunters!" He called, knowing there was only one way to safe his friends and sister. "You want a witch!? The only one here is me!!"

**Ichigo followed the strange mans smell through the burning buildings, flicking his sword lazily at any hunter who got in his way. interesting, it seemed this man was a magic wielder. he would have to be more careful of him, although, being a werewolf he was naturally impervious to most spells. he heard the call and smiled, walking up behind Renji he said quietly, "we'll, they'll all be after you now, perhaps I should stay and help" as he said it he flicked his sw****ord vacantly behind him, slicing a man in half and cutting the others throat. "oh look" he said with a quiet chuckle, "they're coming already"**

"I don't need your help! I can manage on my own." Renji began to run, dodging a few man and jumping off of the building. He broke his fall by making a roll and he ran into a building. "Rukia! Rukia!" No body was into he house and Renji cursed. He ran outside and began to search for his sister. Dodging man wasn't gonna work anymore so he cut his his right index finger deeply and the blood gushing out became a whip, a fire whip that burned through the man he whipped it at. Suddenly he collapsed clutching his head again as his tattoos began to flare again. Who called this time!?

**Ichigo landed nimbly beside the crouched man, flaying anyone who came near. "what is it now?" he asked quietly, surprised to find that he actually cared about the answer. "and tell me who it is you're looking for, I will go and find them for you."**

"A small women, black hair. Rukia her name is Rukia..." Renji stood up his eyes were filled with fire and his tattoos continued to flare. "She's at the lake...She ran. Go get her I'll be in the forest were my horse fell." Renji said before running off. Why did he trust the werewolf? He knew that if he would go to Rukia himself they would kill her as well. He had talked softly to Ichigo so their conversation wouldn't be heard by others.

**Ichigo nodded once, before transforming and running off. the lake wasn't that far away, it would only take him a moment to get there. Ichigo arrived at the lake seconds later, he saw the girl stood there, a look of terror on her face. and transformed before she had a chance to see him. "you're brother sent me to get you." he said quietly as he walked towards her**

"How do I know that he sent you?" Rukia said, wiping the terror off of her face. "For all I care your here to kill me!"

**"what purpose would killing you have for me? I care no more for your wellbeing than you do for mine, I will not lie. I am simply here to take you to him. you caused him pain by contacting him. i was there."**

"He let you come that close while he was..." Rukia looked shocked but then wiped it off her face again. "Alright I'll come."

**"don't be afraid" said Ichigo quietly, "just hold on." he transformed quickly, flicking her onto his back before she had a chance to say anything he started to run back towards where he had first met the strange man. why was he even doing this?**

Rukia gave a small cry and then clung to Ichigo afraid to fall off. Renji was waiting in the shadows of the tree he had been slung against. He had just treated the wounds he himself had created to use his magic. He didn't know if Ichigo really would go and get Rukia but it was all he could trust on now

**Ichigo bounded up to Renji, flicking the girl from his back gently but unceremoniously. "here, I brought her for you. she was reluctant to believe me."**

"Renji!!" Rukia threw her small body at Renji. "You really sent him?!" Renji pet her back and then released from her hug. "Yes I did. He helped me..." He looked up at Ichigo. "I think I can trust him..."

**Ichigo bowed his shaggy head in acknowledgement. looking from Rukia to Renji he started to turn, "perhaps I should leave the two of you for now. I will see you again...Renji." now he knew his name...it fitted his personality well**

"Wait...Wolf." Renji grinned at Ichigo and stood up. "Yo.. midget." He said to Rukia. "Shut up!" She said interrupting him, smacking his head after jumping. "Did the others get away?" He asked. "Yes they did. There at the safespot. You get there as well." "Aren't you coming with me?" "No they'll try to find me now and kill me. I'm not coming with ya guys." After a bit of a fight Rukia finally

agreed to leave and she left the forest running to the safespot. Renji turned to Ichigo. "Where to?"

**"where to what?" asked Ichigo cryptically, why was Renji still talking to him?**

"Where to as in where are we going. I've got no place to go except this forest."

**"we?" Ichigo chuckled, "who ever said "we" were going anywhere? I'm a lone wolf, you'll find somewhere to stay. go and stay with those friends of yours."**

"Yeah right and get them in danger again." He glared at Ichigo. "Well I'll be going then." Renji said as he began to walk deeper into the forest, looking for a place to sleep.

**Ichigo grinned, another wolfish smile. he followed quietly, watching Renji struggle through some of the underbrush. he pulled ahead of him, stopping in his path. "fine, you can come back with me if you wish. but my people might find you...interesting. be warned"**

"Interesting?" Renji raised an eyebrow but got onto Ichigo's back never the less and wrapped his arms around his strong neck again.

**Ichigo bounded back up the steep hills, the severity of their upward angle not bothering him in the slightest. he entered the valley more slowly. "whatever you do, don't look them in the eyes. so long as you're with me you're safe." then he continued on, that was when the first wolf appeared...**

Renji couldn't help but look that one in his/her eyes. "I can take care of myself..." He growled to Ichigo, pulling onto his fur a bit. He let his eyes wander over the other wolf. He's much smaller then Ichigo..Wait! as long as you're with me you're safe...was he some kind of high person in the werewolf pack?! Renji grinned, great I ended up with their boss.

**Ichigo growled quietly and the wolf yelped, running off into the distance. she was the first, but undoubtedly there would be more. they would be able to smell Renji from a mile away. and Ichigo knew the effect his smell had. a huge wolf stepped out of the tree's ahead of him, but despite his size he was still smaller than Ichigo. Ichigo ignored him, walking past him casually. the wolf wined quietly dropping into a half bow. Ichigo picked up speed a little more, he could hear them coming now, creeping through the bushed. he threw his head back and howled, and the entire valley howled back. it was a warning. it said "mine!"**

"What just happened?" Renji didn't know how to speak wolfs. He rested his head against Ichigo and tightened his arms around him. "Your there alpha male? Who's you mate?" Renji wanted to know...why? because he was attracted to Ichigo that was all just an attraction more not. he didn't love him and didn't want anything with him he just was attractive

**Ichigo chuckled deep in his throat. "alpha male? yes, you could say that. I'm the alpha male to them all, the king. a rank that i earned with my own sweat and blood. it is a high rank indeed among out kind. the highest." Ichigo cunningly avoided answering the other question. "I don't have a mate" he added quietly, unsure of why Renji had even asked. "and my name is Ichigo by the way. but don't call me that while they are around."**

"How do I have to call you then? And what happened why did ya go and howl? And why did they answer?"

**"no reason." replied Ichigo quietly, "just telling them I'm home. just call me nothing, or if you have to call me something, simply call me king."**

"King...yeah right as if I'll call ya that! Ha!" Renji chuckled and grinned. "So where are we going now? Your private quarters, King?"

**Ichigo nodded his head, "yes." he said simply. he ran through a few more trees and emerged in front of a huge mansion. 'this is it."**

"Damn never thought something like that would be in a forest!" Renji hoped off and emerged towards the mansion. That was a real surprise! Renji had his guard up and you could see it from he way he walked. He knew something wasn't right and he didn't like that feeling. He would have to pay attention so he could see the danger when it would come.

**Ichigo noticed his tension and smiled that same wolfish smile, before transforming back into human form. he hooked one arm into Renji's and pulled him up the steps and into the mansion, being careful not to apply to much force and break his arm**

Renji struggled a bit at the beginning but then let himself be pulled along, he was sulking though.

**Ichigo turned to him, "you hungry?" he asked, it seemed the right thing to do...considering they were outside his fully equipped kitchen**

"Yeah." Renji grinned widely. "I'm always hungry!" He stepped inside the kitchen after pulling his arm away from Renji and began to look through it in search for something to eat.

**Ichigo watched him without much interest. "there's some ham in the fridge, although it might not be prepared how you like it, and if you want something a little more normal there's some cheese and crackers in that box over there"**

Renji directly went to the little box and got some crackers. He sliced pieces of cheese off of the chunk and placed them together. He took the little pile of food and sat down on the kitchen table were he began to eat hungrily.

**Ichigo yawned, "do tell me when you're finished, then I'll take you to bed." he was aware of how that sounded, but couldn't be bothered to re-phrase**

"I'm not sharing a bed with you!!" Renji said loudly, pointing at Ichigo. It was alluring to do that...Why not share a bed with Ichigo...one he's a werewolf two he could kill you in a second...Renji returned to his food.

**Ichigo raised one immaculate**** eyebrow. "who ever said I was sharing a bed with you? this is a huge mansion, there are plenty of spare rooms."**

"Well.." Renji blushed and hung part of his hair in front of his face." just that well the way you said that and..." Renji quickly returned to his crackers. "I'm done." He said as he finished.

**"good", said Ichigo, picking Renji up in his arms and carrying him up the stairs. "as it happens, you ARE going to be sharing a bed with me." he walked into the master bedroom, aware of Renji struggling, and put him down on the bed**

Renji was furiously glaring at Ichigo. He stood up from the bed. "Gimme an other room!" He was so not gonna share with the hot werewolf!!

**Ichigo shook his head determinedly. "you're the one that wanted to come here, now you have to stay by my rules. you need to be near me at all times, otherwise you're in danger from the lowers. that's just the way it is. now get back in the damn bed and go to sleep."**

"I already told you I can take care of myself! I don't need your protection!" Renji steped towards the door. If Ichigo wasn't gonna take him to an other bedroom he was just going to find one!

**Ichigo growled, a low sound of warning. "you don't even know do you? yu don't even understand." he strode over to Renji, forcefully picking him up and putting him back on the bed. "stay" he said harshly**

"How can I understand when you don't say things clearly?!" He stood up again and began to walk again. He was so not gonna listen

**Ichigo caught him around the waist again as he tried to walk past, once again throwing him onto the bed. "you really have no idea, do you?" he asked quietly. "do you even know what you smell like?"**

"I don't stink!!" Renji was mad now. "Let me fucking go!" His eyes were flaring between his normal colour and the flaming fire.

**Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "no, you're right...you don't. you smell like the most damn erotic thing to ever exist. sweet, powerful, spicy. everything we love. you're smell will be pulling every werewolf for the next mile towards this place!"**

Renji stared at Ichigo. "Yeah right..." He turned onto his side. "Don't lemme catch you touching me!" Renji though about Ichigo's words. So he smelled erotic...EVERY werewolf would be attracted to him...Hey so would Ichigo then...Damn...

**Ichigo looked down at Renji. shit, he thought to himself, why didn't i think this through? how would he be able to restrain himself while having to lie beside Renji? he was a king, and as such he was accustomed to getting what he wanted. but this would be a hrd nut to crack**

Renji stretched his body out and made a soft sound. He crawled under the blanket and then fumbled underneath it. Soon his shirt and pants were on the floor. He made sure that the blanket was covering him. His back had scars from probably a whip and along his tattoos there were burn marks. This was probably from the contacting...or something more...His body temperature was high higher than a normal humans body temperature. But you could hardly call Renji normal.

**Ichigo noticed all of this in one sweep of his eyes, taking in the scars and burn marks, and trying to ignore the clothes lying o the floor, and what they ment. "you get those from wielding the flames?" he asked as he unclasped his cape, allowing it to fall on the ****floor as he undid his black sleeveless vest and let it fall on the floor as well as he continued to undo his pants and pull them down, getting into the bed beside Renji**

"If I use to much power the flames will consume me...My soul will be ripped out of my body. The burn marks I have right now are from the to much contacting. Rukia did it twice just now and that doesn't give me time to regenerate...I'm strong but not so strong that I can do that."

**Ichigo steeled himself, this was what he had gained by becoming king, the powers of the clan, did he dare use them for something as simple as this? ahh, to hell with it, he was king for Christ's sake! "what a martyr you are." he said quietly, as he ran a hand along Renji's arm, willing the majik to heal his burns. it didn't take much effort, but he would probably pay for it later. **

Renji looked at his arm and Ichigo hand. Then he turned a bit and looked at Ichigo. "Why?" Was all he asked.

**Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "didn't want you hurt." he replied mildly. "want me to do the other?"**

Renji rolled onto his back and nodded. "yeah. If it's not to much..." He closed his eyes, somehow not wanting to look at Ichigo.

**Ichigo lent over Renji, quickly healing all of his wounds. the intoxicating smell coming from Renji was driving him crazy, being this close to him couldn't be helping, but there was nothing he could do about it. he inhaled deeply, unable to get enough**

"Thanks." Renji said, not moving. Afraid if he would he would pull some sort of trigger and would unleash his beast.

**Ichigo nodded, closing his eyes he moved away, trying to regain some sort of control over his body. fuck! it was too hard! "oh screw it!" he mumbled to himself, before leaning over and capturing Renji's lips in a surprise kiss**

Renji's eyes widen and he gasped under Ichigo's lips. HIs hands moved up to push Ichigo away but they couldn't seem to get the strength. He noticed that Ichigo's lips were surprisingly soft. He moved his head to the side breaking off the kiss. "Ichigo what the hell?!"

**Ichigo shrugged casually, "you smell so damn good, I was just wondering what you tasted like, that's all." he sighed and moved back to his side of the bed. oh well, what had he expected? for the man to simply melt in his arms? no, of course not. so why was he so disappointed? "night Renji" he said quietly**

"Night...Ichigo..." Renji sighed and secured the blankets better around him before turning his back to Ichigo. He shifted until he found a good way to lay and then stayed that way. Evening his breath out he hoped to fall asleep, which he didn't.

**Ichigo was getting slightly twitchy. Damn being a wolf with all these frigging hormones! damn him being in heat! he got out of bed, pacing the room to try and regain some sort of control. at this rate he'd end up raping the damn bishi.**

"Stop pacing some actually try to sleep!" Renji said sitting up, making sure the blanket still covered his hips. "I need my sleep...And I want to sleep. I have to sleep in a fringing bed with the lord of a werewolf pack the pacing ain't really helping!"

**Ichigo turned to him, his body completely bare. "you chose to come here, and you got all grumpy when i told you you couldn't. it's not my fault it's yours, so don't blame me, alright?!"**

Renji's eyes stalked Ichigo's body. Gluing on it as he couldn't pull his gaze away...he blinked. "What did you say?" He asked not having payed attention to what Ichigo said.

**Ichigo cocked his head to the side, hadn't Renji heard anything he said? then he noticed it, the gaze. Renji couldn't keep his eyes off of him. oh this was too good to be true. he was in with a chance! he walked over to the bed again, slipping in beside the redhead he rolled onto his side, turning the mans head and kissing him again. he had to want it, there was no way he could look at Ichigo like that and not**

Renji returned the kiss. Hesitant at first but after a few seconds much more secure. He tried to take over dominance and fought for it with Ichigo as his hands moved to the others shoulders.

**Ichigo couldn't believe his luck! he kissed Renji fiercely, dominating the kiss. although he had to admit that he was pleased Renji had tried to dominate him. He put his hands on the other mans hips, pulling him closer to him on the impossibly large bed.**

Renji rolled on top of Ichigo, his hands rubbing over the others side as he broke the kiss. He proceeded to nip and suck along Ichigo's jaw line down to his neck. He didn't know what to think. Did he want to be dominated? Or did he want to dominate the other. He wasn't sure so he had broken the kiss in which he had been forced into submission obviously.

**Ichigo stopped himself from chuckling, instead he relaxed into the bed and allowed Renji to kiss and suck at his neck. He ran a hand over the others back lightly, tracing the tattoos with his fingers. and drew circles on Renji's hip with the other**

Renji shivered slightly under Ichigo's hands and goose bumps appeared on his legs and arms at the light contact. He moved his had down a bit and bit down on Ichigo's collarbone before sucking it, leaving a hicky.

**Ichigo growled low in his throat, but it was a good growl. he didn't mind this feeling of being submissive as much as he had thought, but he still wanted to dominate over Renji. Ichigo rolled them over again, this time straddling Renji. he kissed him again, determined to get a strong and fierce reaction**

Renji growled into the kiss and his hands moved to dig there nails into Ichigo's hips. Renji bit lightly at Ichigo's lips and then pressed his own lips against the other. He fought for dominance again but lost and let Ichigo dominate the kiss. His nails dug deeper into Ichigo's hip's telling Ichigo he wasn't gonna give up without a fight.

**Ichigo moaned into the kiss, no woman could ever be like this. never as passionate or as strong. Ichigo ground down against Renji, his cock hardening by the second. Ichigo moved away from Renji's mouth, kissing his jaw and then his neck as he ran a hand along his abs**

Renji let one hand catch Ichigo's hand and bring it up." Keep yer hands to yerself.." He said quietly, moaning as he ground up against Ichigo. His cock had been growing as soon as he had felt Ichigo's hardening cock against him. He thrust his hips up quickly and hard and then flipped them over again, quickly returning tot he grounding of his hips into Ichigo's.

**"but if I can't touch you with my hands..." said Ichigo quietly, his voice low from lust, "then I'll have to touch you with my tongue." Ichigo ****pulled his arm further above his head, causing Renji to follow it. leaning up he flicked his tongue across one of his nipples, sucking and nipping at the hardening nub**

Renji shivered and moaned lowly. The feeling of Ichigo wet warm tongue on his nipple caused electrical shock to erupt in his body and straight down to his groin. He arched his chest into and out of the touch as it was so intense that he had to get away but he had to feel more as well.

**Ichigo put his other hand on Renji's back, forcing him to stay in place as he kissed and sucked all over his chest, leaving far more hickys than the one Renji had given him. "mine" he said quietly, not even sure if Renji had heard him.**

"Hickies ain't enough to claim me, King." Renji whispered moving until he could start to leave hickies onto Ichigo's neck and upper chest. He released Ichigo's hand and let both of his own hands slide down over Ichigo's chest slowly.

**Ichigo like it when Renji called him that, he decided. he grinned down at Renji, "then perhaps I'll have to claim you in some other way..."**

"What do you have in mind?" Renji asked, shivering as he ground his hips a bit more firmly to Ichigo's. He let his hands move to Ichigo's hips and moved a bit then so he would be rubbing his cock against Ichigo's thigh and let a hand slid to Ichigo's cock. Letting the fingers run over the length before gripping it and stroking.

**Ichigo moaned loudly at the feel of another mans hand on his arousal. he bucked his hips up into Renji's hand, allowing a look of pure lu****st to come over his face. "I'm not sure..." he said huskily, as he ran a hand over Renji's shoulder. he put the other hand in the mans hair, pulling him up to look him straight in the eyes. "you know...being a wolf, I happen to like it doggy style..."**

"You wanna fuck me in my tight ass?" Renji asked seductive, squeezing Ichigo's cock. "Ya know I won't just let you do that...Maybe I want your ass..." He whispered huskily. His eyes betrayed him, being full of lust and need. The edges of his tattoos began to turn into a blood red colour and an great heat came from them.

**Ichigo grinned his wolfish grin again, forcing his eyes to stop from rolling into the back of his head from the pleasure. "oh really?" he asked equally as huskily, "well then we've reached a dilemma...I suppose we'll just have to do it twice. But I get first dibs." he put a hand down, grabbing Renji's wrist and pulling his hand away from his aching cock. he rolled them over yet again, this time firmly gripping both of Renji's wrists and pining them to the bed beside his head. "you know", he whispered seductively, "you're tattoo's are making me hot..."**

"You make me hot." Renji said in return, grinning and struggling with Ichigo's hands on his wrists. "Never said ya could go first." He said, still grinning as he wrapped his legs around Ichigo's hips pulling them towards his own.

**Ichigo ground down against Renji again, this time slightly harder. "I know", he replied smoothly, "I did." he lent in closer to Renji, whispering in his ear. "you're body betrays you. your heart beats faster every time i hold you down...you want it just as bad as me." as he finished his voice was even lower, and he sucked the lobe of Renji's ear into his mouth, kissing and sucking at it**

Renji's eyes closed and his head lay limply against the bed. "not true..." he whispered breathless. Hips buckling up to make more friction, needing it badly. "I want sex. not to be pinned down."

**Ichigo licked down his neck, sucking and biting at his collar bone. "Is that so? Well perhaps we can work something out?" Ichigo released one of Renji's hands, moving his hand down between them to stroke at the other mans cock, returning the earlier favour. as he did so he brushed his own and moaned quietly, forcing himself to be patient and wait. while being in heat that was a VERY hard thing to do**

"What do you, ahh fuck don't stop, propose?" Renji knew certain that Ichigo was very VERY good at this. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering. If Ichigo was this good at hand jobs than what about blow jobs or sex?! Renji shivered at the thought, damn dirty thoughts! His now released hand moved to Ichigo's hair and gripped it, pulling Ichigo's lips to his he kissed him.

**Ichigo kissed back, sweeping out the other mans mouth with his tongue, and running it along his teeth. "have i mentioned doggy style yet?" asked Ichigo with a wikid grin as he pulled away. "****because you know, I really do quite like it..." he lent in close again, whispering, "or you could always ride me..."**

Renji was panting and sweating. "Doggy stile. That way I don't have to look at you." He grinned he loved to look at Ichigo but he had to make a sort of joke out of it since he was nervous.

**Ichigo nuzzled Renji's neck happily, "anything for you..." Before Renji could say or do anything, Ichigo rolled from ****on top of him, kneeling on the bed he gripped Renji's hips and flipped him over. he led against Renji's back, kissing the back of his neck. "This style will make you feel vulnerable, are you sure?"**

Renji moved onto his knees and hands."When I'm gonna get my ass pounded and submit I'll do it good and be vulnerable as well." He looked over his shoulder to Ichigo. "Don't break me..."

**Ichigo ****nodded, "I won't". oh fuck that was a good pose to admire Renji in... He put a hand under his pillow, bringing out a small bottle of fragrant oil he undid the lid and poured a liberal amount onto his hand. running his slick hand over his cock quickly he was starting to get excited. he'd never taken a man before, and of all the ones that could be his first, he must have gotten the best. He placed a well oiled finger at Renji's entrance, smearing the fragrant oil around a bit before slowly slipping the finger inside**

Renji directly tensed. A finger didn't hurt it just felt so fucking weird! and well stuff were suppose to come out of there not go in. The feeling was so stange that Renji actually liked it. He kept looking at Ichigo all the while as he slowly relaxed around the finger. He licked his lips slowly all the while looking Ichigo in the eye.

**Ichigo grinned at him, the lust showing clearly in his eyes. "I thought the point of us doing it this way was so that you didn't have to look at me?" he inserted a second finger slowly, all the while watching Renji's face**

"Yeah. I lied." Renji grinned but he grin made place for a strange look. It still felt strange and a bit of pain was there as well. He couldn't really make up his mind whether he liked it or not. He kept looking at Ichigo.

**Ichigo started to scissor his fingers, not much at first, but getting wider and wider. he knew it would be ****uncomfortable, but if he didn't stretch Renji what came next would be worse. finally he inserted a third finger, slowly thrusting them in and out. "you look so hot in this position" he said quietly**

"The way you look at me makes me feel hot." Renji answered. He had been in pain when the scissoring started and in the beginning as well with the third finger and the thrusting. he had known more pain though and soon he was moaning softly and pushing back against the fingers

**Ichigo smiled as ****Renji slowly relaxed, soon getting to the point where he was moving against Ichigo's fingers. Ichigo thrust his fingers back in again, angling them different every time, trying to find that one spot he had been told was there. If he could find it now he could make a mental picture of where it was**

Renji moaned loudly as Ichigo's fingers came closer to his prostate and he cried out, nearly falling with is face onto the bed as his body shook arms trembling and feeling weak. He spread his legs more, noticing he needed to have enough balance and he would be at a better height for Ichigo now as well.

**Ichigo moaned at the sight of Renji as he reacted to his latest thrust of his fingers. he memorised the spot in his mind, determined to find it again later. Ichigo withdrew his fingers almost reluctantly, but he was REALLY looking forward to what came next**

Renji whimpered softly as Ichigo removed his fingers, not wanting them out of him. He knew what was coming and he quickly turned around and took the bottle with oil from Ichigo. He poured a good amount on his hands and then reached for Ichigo's arousal, gently slickening it as well as caressing.

**Ichigo moaned. damn that felt good! but he wanted more, he wanted to be inside of Renji now! "Renji...please." he panted slightly, "will you turn back around...so I can..."**

Renji grinned moving closer to let there lips brush. "So you can what?" He asked squeezing Ichigo's cock and running one hand over Ichigo's chest, pinching his nipples.

**Ichigo moaned, throwing back his head. he forced himself to raise it again, looking Renji right in the eyes "so I can take your sweet virgin ass with as much lust and passion as only a king can provide. wouldn't you like that...Renji?"**

"Yes I would really like that...King." He said king in an incredible sexy and seductive voice as he nuzzled Ichigo's neck, gently biting and pulling on the flesh.

**"then turn around idiot" growled Ichigo, but it was in a good humoured knd of way. having Renji call him king like that was the last straw. he needed to be inside of him, and he needed it right now!**

"Make me." Renji whispered. He knew it was hard for Ichigo but he loved to tease the werewolf king. He squeezed his cock again, mouth descending to suck on a nipple. He had a bit of control now and he wanted to keep it as long as he could.

**Ichigo growled/moaned. Renji was playing games with him? if he hadn't been so desperate for sex he might have entertained him for a while, but right now was not the time! Ichigo pried Renji's hand from around his hard arousal, also pulling his head away from his chest. he kissed him ****possessively, before spinning him around and slamming him against the mattress. grabbing his hips and pulling him up onto his hands and knees**

Renji spread his legs again a bit and looked over his shoulder again. "Well well, don't have to be so aggressive you could have just asked." He grinned widely, proud that he had been able to drive Ichigo crazy enough to do what he had just done. His tattoos were getting redder with the second as Renji couldn't wait. They grew redder as well as he was aroused more.

**Ichigo didn't answer, he knew the other man was toying with him, and refused to bite. he spread Renji's legs a little wider, readying himself at his entrance. he let his head rest against the tight ring off muscle; resisting the urge to thrust into the other man madly. "you ready?" he asked, voice tight with restraint**

Renji nodded, lips firmly pressed together as he looked in front of him again. It was hot and arousing that Ichigo had to restrain himself so badly but also he knew that Ichigo would start to slam into him and he knew it was gonna hurt. He gripped the sheets in his hands and tried to relax as far as he could.

**Ichigo started to push in slowly, his entire being ****concentrating on being slow and careful, of not giving in to his wild urges. he kept going until he was fully sheathed, when he stilled, giving Renji time to adjust Ichigo knew it would probably hurt, and wanted to do everything he could to cause Renji as little pain as possible**

Renji had his eyes tightly shut. He expected more pain than this. It wasn't so bad as long as he stayed relaxed. He pushed back a bit and then moved forwards slightly, gasping at the feeling of how it felt with a cock shove up his ass.

**Ichigo took Renji's movement as encouragement to continues, and started to slowly push in and out of him, never being to forceful or quick. but this snails pace was killing him, and he wanted to make Renji relax fully so he could really begin. he remembered the spot inside if Renji and angle his next slow thrust to hit that spot exactly**

Renji felt his eyes roll in the back of his head and he arched his back, firmly pushing back at Ichigo. He was shocked when he noticed what he had said, not knowing he was capable of that. "Please more..." It was barely a whisper but the intensity of which it was said was huge.

**hearing those words spoken like that was too much for Ichigo, he gladly complied, quickening the speed and depth of his heavy thrusts. "shit...you're tight!" he managed. oh fuck it felt good, sooo good!**

Renji couldn't reply or hold up his head. His head was hanging low and hands were clenching and unclenching the sheets in his fingers. Soon Renji's body began to push back against every thrust. It did this on his own, wanting more pleasure, no NEEDING more pleasure. He bite his lower lip to not cry out each time Ichigo thrust back inside.

**trembling slightly, Ichigo lent forward, putting one hand down beside Renji's head to support himself, he lent over the other man, his nipples barely brushing his back as he moved against him. he brought his other hand up to Renji's mouth, running it along his lips he freed Renji's bottom lip from his bite. "no...I wana...hear you..." he managed, his breath coming in hard and short pants as he drove into the man ****beneath him again and again. every time hitting that one spot inside of him**

Renji couldn't see anymore, couldn't think anymore. He let all of his moans and cries escape his throat without any shame and soon his arms couldn't hold himself up anymore and he was resting against the bed with his shoulders head turned tot he side so he could till breath, or try to suck oxygen into his lungs which were working over time. One of his arms reached backwards, gripping at Ichigo.

**Ichigo wrapped his free hand around Renji's weeping erection, stroking him in time with his thrusts. thank god for his ****superior strength, or he wouldn't be able to hold himself up like this. he rolled his hips sensuously, the feeling of Renji's muscles tightening and releasing around him driving him crazy.**

Renji screamed long and loud, not being able to stop himself he came. hard and all over Ichigo's hand, having a mind blowing orgasm. His walls clamped down around Ichigo's cock. He kept moaning and screaming Ichigo name and his entire tattoos were red now. His legs gave out him as well and he collapsed against the bed, panting so hard that Renji was afraid he might not get enough oxygen in his body

**Ichigo shuddered as he felt Renji clamp around him, being forced to still he was no longer able to hold it in, and came hard inside of Renji, a loud cry escaping him as he released. it almost sounded like a howl. Ichigo couldn't stop the moans as they leaked from his mouth, mixed with pants and mild swearwords as he collapsed along with Renji, onto the bed. he pulled out gently, rolling off of Renji and laying down beside him, panting heavily.**

Renji could find the strength to roll towards Ichigo and lay his head on the others shoulder. He was still panting and he tried to speak but couldn't not yet so he waited until he could before speaking. "It felt good..." Was the soft whisper.

**Ichigo brought a hand up to rest on the others head, still panting heavily he had to wait a few seconds before he could reply. "yeah...you're the best lay I've ever had...and that's saying something."**

"Well I'm honoured..." Renji said sarcastically. He didn't like it that he had been looked over and his performance had been checked against others. He pulled back and turned away from Ichigo.

**Ichigo was about to ask him what was wrong when it started...the howling. there were tonnes of them out there, joining in with the chorus. he stood quickly "I'll be back in a minute." he said quietly, before transforming and bounding from the room, his heavy paws thudding on the stairs as he left. he pushed the door open with his muzzle, walking out into a ring of wolves. the howling stopped instantly. Ichigo raised his hackles, advancing towards the ranks of ****wolves like he was stalking prey. he bared his teeth at them, a low growl starting in his throat before becoming louder and increasingly more vicious. then he spoke, but in their tongue. "relay the message, no one comes within a half a mile of that man but me. If I catch another's scent on him I will personally hunt them down and tear their throat out. he is under my protection, and is worth more to me than all of you put together. now be gone!"**

Renji personally didn't care what happened. He was pissed. Why had he hoped that he was special anyway. Ichigo just saw him as another fuck. He would be fun for a while and then he would or be killed or be sent away. He wanted Ichigo, wanted to be near him, wanted to be loved by him. Renji already had strong feelings for the other after only meeting them today. He curled up under the blankets, head under it as well

**After making sure that all of the wolves were gone (they ****disappeared rather quickly, afraid for their lives) Ichigo made his way back up to his room, transforming on his way up. when he entered the room he was surprised to find Renji curled up fully under the blankets. he slipped under the blankets again, pulling Renji too him and holding him tightly in his arms. "what's wrong love? if you're worried about the wolves, they've all gone."**

"It's nothing." Renji said quickly, too quickly. He was tense in Ichigo's embrace but tried to relax quickly, which worked pretty good. "Don't call me love." Renji didn't want to hear the word when it was not ment and he was sure it wasn't.

**Ichigo reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Renji's face, "obviously something wrong, why did you just clam up on me? and why can't I call you love? it's what you are...my love..." he knew the words were true before they'd even left his mouth. why else would he try so hard to protect this man? to keep him safe? to be open with him? it all made sense now**

"Don't lie..."He said it softly and struggled until he was out of Ichigo's embrace and sat up, not caring that he was naked, Ichigo had already seen his entire body. "Don't fucking lie!" He said it loud this time, not looking at him. He wanted to believe Ichigo but he couldn't, he just couldn't

**a sad smile came across Ichigo's face, "is that all this is about? the fact that you don't believe i love you?"**

"You don't love me, that can't be."This was still said loud but his voice fell then. "If you love me I can't ignore that I love ya too..."Renji was tense and didn't move to Ichigo. He was afraid to love or be loved by somebody. He wanted it but he was afraid as well.

**Ichigo put a hand out, caressing the side of Renji's face gently, "of course I love you...and if you love me to then what's the problem?"**

Renji didn't answer at first. "The last person I loved and they loved me back...Died...They all do..."

**Ichigo pulled Renji too him gently, running his fingers through his hair, hoping to comfort him. "Renji..." he started quietly, "you do realise that I'm the king of werewolves...right?" he couldn't help a small grin from moving on to his face, "I aint going anywhere love! and no one can make me!"**

Renji let his lover do that and lend against him. "Don't bring your life in danger with trying to save me, promis me. Please promis it!" Renji's arms slid around Ichigo's waist and held on tightly.

**Ichigo tried to be serious, but wasn't able to, "love, I just walked out there and faced off over a hundred werewolves in order to protect you." he hugged Renji closer to him, "but if I have to I'll kill every one of them, and you know what? I'll walk away without a scratch on me. you don't have to worry about my safety, but if you need to hear it, I promise I wont put myself in danger."**

Renji moved so he could hug Ichigo thightly, smiling a bit. "Ya know I'll grow old and ugly in a while..."

**Ichigo groaned inwardly, he had known this was coming, and he was prepaired for it, but he still didn't want to go through with it. "If you let me bite you...you can become a werewolf like me. becasue I'm the king you will inherit a lot of power, you'll already be more powerful than most werewolves...but..." Ichigo couln't finish the sentence, so he left it hangling in the air**

Renji listened with interessed. "But what?" He asked knowing there would be a but

**Ichigo turned his face away, unable to look into the others eyes, "but it wont work unless I'm in wolf form..." it flashed before his eyes, the image of her, horror striken as she look at him in animal form, all she could see was a monster. he swallowed, Renji would see the same thing, see the side of him that represented the beast; and he would be disgusted, repulsed. he didn't want Renji simply to think of him as some sort of rogue animal**

Renji thought about it for a moment. Would he want this? He gave his body to the man where he had never done that before. He loved the man deeply and acording to Ichigo he loved him back. Yes he wanted it. He kissed his lover softly. "Change."He said, running his hands along Ichigo's chest

**Ichigo's head snapped round, his eye's locking on Renji's. "you don't mean that..." he whispered quietly, fiercely angry with himself for displying this much emotion, but unable to stop it.**

"What happened?"renji knew something happend the way Ichigo reacted

**Ichigo shook his head, "I don't really want to talk about it. it's nothing really...I just don't want the same thing to happen again...never again."**

"Well it won't whatever it is. Could you please change and bite me?" He smiled and kissed Ichigo again. "I wanna be with you..." He whispered. Renji was worried, what had happend? why didn't Ichigo wanna talk? Was it that bad that he couldn't tell his lover?

**Ichigo kissed back, he pulled away slowly, checking Renji's eyes for any sign of reluctance or fear. not seeing any he hesitantly transformed, terrified out of his life for what Renji would say or do. Renji had seen him like this before, but then he had needed him and been preocupid. how would he act now that Ichigo was sat right infront of him, so close that he could see his huge fangs and sharp claws?**

Renji watched, his hands running over Ichigo's huge head and down over his paws. He smiled, finding the powerfull beast that could tear him apart in a second beautiful and he liked the feeling that he coudln't to anything about it, that he coudln't restist Ichigo. Renji grinned, lifting his right hand up and moving so he was going to place a single finger on his own chest. The finger didn't stay it's own though, a red glow came over it and the tip became sharp and hot. He placed hte tip of his finger against his chest and made a stroke to the side, cutting and buring through his own skin while hissing in pain. His hand trembled a bit as he pulled it away, blood seeping out of the wound and down his naked chest. He looked up at Ichigo again and waited.

**So shocked by the fact that instead of fleeing from him, Renji had caressed him. it took a few seconds for Ichigo to register the fact that Renji had cut himself. released from his unease and uncertainty, Ichigo regained his usual demenor. he growled, low in his throat. this one a true growl, as he was in wolf form. he stood up, putting a paw on Renji's chest he pushed him backwards onto the bed. the smell of blood was strong in his nostrils, and combined with Renji's already intoxicating smell it was driving him crazy, all he wanted to do was have Renji changed, so they could be together forever. he licked the blood from the cut on the other mans chest hungrily. then he moved up, growling reasuringly he paused for only a second, before sinking his sharp teeth into Renji's shoulder. it would hurt, but fortunately the venom on werewolves fangs caused the victim to gain a mild sense of euphoria. it would make Renji feel good. In some cases it even acted as a mild aphrodisiac**

Renji tensed as he felt the sharp pain in his shoulder. He relaxed knowing it had to be done. He wanted it to happen. One arm was lifted up to caress the large beast ontop of him. When the venom of Ichigo's fangs worked Renji reacted strongly to it. He moaned softly, lifting his upperbody up a bit so the fangs drove deeper into his flesh and lifted his other arms up as well to runn it through Ichigo's soft and beautiful furr.

**Ichigo was startled by the way Renji pushed up against him, the feeling of being petted quite nice. no one normal had ever accepted him this way, and it made him feel more loved than he ever had before. carefully he removed his fangs once he was sure enough of the venom from them had been transfered to Renji's bloodstream. he wasn't sure how Renji would take the changing, on some people it had no effect, and they found themselves as werewolves without any noticable change taking place. yet others felt extreme pain as their body structure was rearanged. Ichigo hoped that becasue he was a powerful wolf, that Renji would have the first change, and not the second**

Renji lay still for a moment, his hands still patting Ichigo. Then his eyes widen and he arched his back up. He cried out in pain and his head was turning from one side to the other again and again adn again. His fingers dug into Ichigo and he kicked around a bit with his legs.His eyes were completely red now and Renji felt as if he was burning up. His own body was not rejecting the venom but his magic side did. His hands suddenly shut upwards and with a loud growle he pushed Ichigo off of him and off of the bed. His body kept thrasing and it was overheating. Steam came from Renji's body as his sweat became steam because of the heat. His nails turned longer and more into claws and that was the moment Renji screamed. The pain was unbareble now that his magic was fighting furiously. Energie was seaping out of his body and flared around, heating the room. Suddenly it stopped and Renji lay still, his energie returning and Renji was panting heavy.

**Ichigo stood up as he transformed, shocked by Renji's extreme reaction. he ran to his side, kneeling beside Renji he pulled him into his arms, petting him reasuringly. "are you okay love? it's alright, I'm here."**

Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo and suddenly grinned. "Ya smell good." He whispered, nuzzling Ichigo and licking him. He was really glad that Ichigo was there for him.

**Ichigo looked into renji's eyes relief clear in his own. thank god he was alright! Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "I smell good?"**

"I like your scent." Renji couldn't stop his laughter as he saw Ichgio's eyes. He was flattered that Ichigo was so reliefed he was okay but sitll he couldn't stop his lauging

**Ichigo punched him lightly, "hey, don't laugh at me, I'm trying to be seriouse here!" but he couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face as he crushed Renji to him, glad that he was one of them now**

"Hey HEY!! Your killing me!! I thought you loved me, yer not supose to kill me!!" Renji joked. before burstingo ut in more laughter

**Ichigo growled happily, pushing Renji to the floor he kissed him passionately, letting all of his love and emotions into the kiss. he ran his tongue over Renji's now slightly sharper teeth with relish.**

Renji returned the kiss just like that, pouring all his love into it. He didn't like the fact his was on the floor and Ichigo ontop so he used his new found strenght to flip them over and dominating the kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Well, as you can see there's no real breaking point between this part and the second part, so I'm just going to have to leave it there XZ I'll upload the second part as soon as I get around to editing it. And yes, I did actually edit this, so if you're thinking it's full of mistakes, you should have seen what it was like before XZ**

**Anyways, read and review XD and don't forget that half of the credit and half of the story belongs to ****Morlea**** XD who I lub and adore XD**

**Check her account and mine for more coming soon.**

**Love you all,**

**-iloveanimeguys XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIYA PEEPS!!**

**Well well well, here it is at last!! The next chap (and final) of this RP wit myself and ****Morlea.**

**I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to upload it! And of course there will still be gramatical erors and spelling mistakes, but i did the best i could with it. Please be sure to read and review, we love you all!!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Bleach or any of it's chara's, I'f i did, it wud look a lot like all that writing down there...**

8888888888888888888888888

_Renji returned the kiss just like that, pouring all his love into it. He didn't like the fact his was on the floor and Ichigo ontop so he used his new found strenght to flip them over and dominating the kiss._

**Ichigo moaned into the kiss, letting Renji dominate it. he like this feeling. he could feel the extra muscle on the other mans body, adding to his weight. he also noticed that his eyes were sharper. He ground up against Renji, "you wana fuck me love?" he asked quietly and sedductively."cuz i might not mind that much..." he ran a hand along the others back lightly, and put the other on his hip**

"I'm gonna fuck you, Ichigo." Renji stated, grounding his hips against Ichigo. He cought Ichigo's hands in his own and pinned them down above his head holding them down firmly. His free hand now moved to Ichigo's hip and he gently bit down on Ichigo's collour bone.

**Ichigo didn't even bother fighting. he could of course overpower Renji, but he really didn't want to. he ground back against Renji, moaning as the other man bit him**

Renji bite a bit harder and then suddenly released Ichigo and running for the door."Ya want sex? Come and get me!!" Renji ran out and ran into rooms looking around to find what he was looking for.

**Ichigo cursed, following Renji he ran after him, wondering where the hell he was, and all the while glad the servants lived in a different building, or else they might have had quite a shock. two naked men running arund was not usual after all...**

Renji was waiting on the livingroom table, back turned to the door and he held something in his hands. He was waiting for Ichigo.

**Ichigo followed Renji into the living room, stopping as he saw him on the table. why the hell was he ON the table?? "Renji...?" he asked quietly, unsure of what the other was doing**

Renji turned around grinning widely. He jumped off of the table and pounced on Ichigo. He got his hands in his own hands and then used the rope he had found and firmly tied up Ichigo hands. He then got up dragged Ichigo with him to the kitchen tabel and turned around the table, liftin ichigo up and laying him on it. He then began to ty his harms to the paw's of the table all the while grinning.

**Ichigo growled, but didn't try to stop him. "you seem to like taking charge, lover..." he said quietly, his eyes half hooded, "but beware, I know more of the rooms in this house, and when I get free, I intend to fuck you in every one of them."**

"Yeah if ya get free that is. I'm gonna pound your ass little wolf. I'm gonna pound it so good you'll beg me to fuck ya again!" Renji said leaving some hickies on Ichigo's chest and bitting at his nipples.

**"Oh?" said Ichigo quietly, "Like I did to you last time?" a huge grin spread over his face. "and I'm not so little as al that, haddn't you noticed? I should think you'de know better than a lot of others..." Ichigo trailed of into a quiet moan as Renji nipped at his nipples**

"You might not be little but yer still mine!" Renji proved that point by bitting down on Ichigo's shoulder, leaving a mark. "Mine!" He growled.

**Ichigo growled back, "just like you are mine." He ground up against Renji, "well!?" he demanded, "are you just going to sit there talking, or are you going to take advantage of my vulnerable possition?!"**

Renji grinned and moved down onto Ichigo's body. He let his breath ghost over Ichigo's cock before he suddenly took the cock in his mouth and began to suck like a mad man while letting his tongue caress the undersite.

**Ichigo cried out, the pleasure almost too much. oh god damn he was good at that! He wanted to grip something, but he couldn't move his hands. his head fell back as he moaned loudly with every suck and lick from Renji's hot wet mouth. "oh fuck! god don't...nnnnn...stop!"**

Renji hummed his reply, loving the reaction he got from Ichigo. He took in a bit more and began to bob his head, grazing his sharper teeth against Ichigo's sensetive cock. His hands pushed Ichigo's legs up and spread them, hooking them behind the other to legs of the table and began to stroke the inside of his thighs.

**Ichigo shuddered, he felt so bloody vulnerable, but it just helped to turn him on further. he let Renji hear his pleasure at being taken advantage off, as he moaned and shuddered with every one of the mans touches**

Renji kept this up for a while until he couldn't stop his desire anymore. He wanted Ichigo wanted him now!! Renji released his cock with a plop and moved one hand to Ichigo's mouth and offered him his fingers to suck on.

**Ichigo flicked his tongue out, curling it around the offered fingers and sucking them in to his mouth, liking and sucking at them like he was giving his fingers a blow job, just to remind Renji how good he was**

Renji shivered and moaned. "Ya are hot ya know. Remind me to let ya suck my cock that way." Renji grinned, nipping one Ichigo's neck as he let Ichigo suck he fingers.

**Ichigo released Renji's fingers, satisfied that they were well enough lubricated. "Oh I wont remind you...I'll just attack you when you least expect it" he whisered sudductively, "and when it get's so good that you come in my mouth, I'l swallow every drop of it."**

Renji shivered. "Promis me that you will." He said. He then moved off of Ichigo, kneeling in between his legs and pushed finger inside of his lover. He kissed Ichigo's abdomen when he did and let his long loose hair tickle Ichigo's skin where it touched.

**Ichigo shivered slightly, it was and od sensation, a VERY odd sensation. he wondered if it had felt the same for Renji when he had done this to him. Ichigo tried to relax all of his muscles, he knew that if he didn't it would only make it more uncomfortable. there was no pain yet, but he was sure it would come **

Renji pushed is finger in and out and soon added another finger. He knew there wasn't much pain yet from experiance and he knew it would start hurting when he would scissor. He scissored Ichigo gently and slowly not wanting to cause him pain.

**Ichigo shuddered as another finger was added. now there was slight pain, but also a strange feeling, it wasn't quite pleasure, but he thought it could certainly get there soon. when Renji started to scissor his fingers the pain got a little sharper, but Ichigo was so used to pain that he found it didn't really bother him**

Renji added his final finger and began to search for Ichigo's prostate right away, wanting him to feel that intense pleasure as well. Renji had loved it and he thought Ichigo would aswell)

**Ichigo cried out, his back arching and his head thrown back. "OH FUCK!" he said between pants, "why didn't...you tell me it felt that...good?!"**

"Ya heared my reaction thought ya already knew." Renji grinned, hitting the bundle of nerves again, memorizeing were it was located.

**Ichigo shuddered again, "yeah but...oh shit!...don't stop!" the sentance he had been about to say flew from his head as Renji hit that spot again, making him melt from the inside**

"Hmm I think that is enough for now. It will feel even better when I start to pound into that spot." Renji grinned wolfishly and pulled his fingers out. He looked around the kitchen and when he didn't see anything to lube his cock with he began to spit into his palm and slicken his erection up that way.

**Ichigo was hardly able to stop himself from whining as Renji withdrew his finger. but he forced himself to wiat, knowing something much more satisfying was coming soon**

Renji presed the head of his erection against Ichigo's entrance and slowly began to push forwards. "Fuck! Ya didn't say it would be that good and thight!" He said through a moan and holding still when he was fully inside.

**Ichigo forced himself to remain relaxed. god damn that felt weird! fuck, he was huge! It hurt, but Ichigo ignored the pain. hearing what Renji said he replied mockingly "Ya heared my reaction thought ya already knew"**

"Fucker..." Renji siad, bitting Ichigo's lip as he was trembling a bit to not move, knowing he hat to wait wanting to wait for Ichigo, his body just didn't want it.

**Ichigo grinned again, now that he was used to the feeling of haveing the other man inside him, he realsied it was starting to feel good. "no, this time you're the fucker..."**

"I'll let ya know that to!" Renji grinned as a plan formered to drive Ichigo crazy. He wouldn't put his plan into action yet it would have to wait. Renji pushed back and snaped his hips up quickly again, thrusting into his lover giving a pleasureble growle.

**Ichigo cried out, Renji was being more rough on him, was it some kind of payback? well it wasn't working, Ichigo much prefered it this way. he growled back, pushing himself down onto Renji harder, wanting him deeper**

"Nahha little tease." Renji grinned pulling out of Ichigo compeltely unti lhe wasn't trying to get him deeper before entering him again. Returning to his pace again hands reaching for Ichigo's wrist and he held them firmly.

**Ichigo whined, trying again and again to get Renji to thrust into him harder and deeper, he needed it badly! fuck the man was torturing him! "Renji...please! more!..." It was starting to feel really good now, and all Ichigo wanted was more of that elusive pleasure**

Renji kept pulling out as Ichigo tried to force him to go harder and deeper. "Now...You'll have to beg my King." Renji whispered king seductive as he claimed Ichigo's lips with his own.

**"mother fucker!" was all Ichigo could say in response. but as Renji kept teasing him, his power of will slowly deminished. it wasn't long before he gave in. "please...please Renji...fuck me harder!...I want you...deeper!...please..."**

"Now was that so hard?" Renji asked, grinning his victory and giving into Ichigo finally. His thrust were deep and hard now and only kept increasing until he was pounding Ichigo's ass. His longer sharper nails dug into Ichigo's wrists.

**Ichigo cried out with every thrust, his back arching and his heart pounding as Renji hit that spot inside of him again and again. ****Ichigo's hands were clenched into fists, his nails digging into his palms. with ever thrust he moaned and screamed, writhing benieth the redhead**

Renji was very pleased with himself and let his control loose. His thrust were wilde, fast and hard. He abused Ichigo's prostate with his hard thrust onto it. His hands released Ichigo's scratched wrists and let his nails scratch down over Ichigo's chest. He was getting close to cumming and he really wanted it.

**"ugh", Ichigo's loud moans had subsided and now all that was escaping his throat were swear words and quiet whimpers. god he needed it, needed it soo badly. Renji was going crazy atop him, and the two of them had lost any kind of semblance to a rythem. they were moving wildly, and Ichigo could hardly make sense of anything anymore. he was getting dangerously close**

Renji bite down on Ichigo's shoulder deeply as he couldn't hold in anymore. He came, half of the shot's of cum shooting into Ichigo the other half on his chest as Renji pulled out of him while cumming. He gave a mutal scream of Ichigo's name and his nails dug into Ichigo's sides.

**Feeling Renji come inside of him was too much for Ichigo, he came with a cry of pleasure, his seed splashing onto their stomachs and chests. he screamed Renji's name, fighting for breath as he came down from his high**

Renji was doing the same, panting against Ichigo's neck he tried to get his breath under control again. He lay ontop of Ichigo and all he could do was lifting an arm and stroking it over the bite mark Ichigo made when he changed him. He decided taht he loved the mark. It showed that he was changed by Ichigo and he thought it was also a sigh of being his mate. He wanted everyone to see it. The others would be able to smell Ichigo's scent all over him and his own on Ichigo anyway but he wanted to have something to show as well.

**Ichigo was breathing heavily. he hoped he'd just given Renji as good a time as Renji had given him. once he regained enough sense to talk he said "Renji...could you perhaps...untie me?"**

Renji chuckled and grinned. "I like the sight of you being tied up...Why release you? My prey?"

**Ichigo looked up into his grinning face and couldn't stand it anymore. "fine then, If you won't release me, I'll release myself." with one deft movement he pulled on his wrists hard, snapping the rope that tied them to the table. he wrapped his arms firmly around Renji's waist, holding him close. "If it's such a good sight, perhaps I should tie YOU up?"**

Renji's grinn had fallen a bit. "As if you'd be able to." Renji challenged"

**Ichigo grinned, "I'm flattered by the challenge, but frankly you've exausted me." he let his head fall back against the table, not careing when it made a loud cracking noise. honestly, who needed brains anyway?**

"That means I did a good job?" Renji said, snuggling against his lover. "Wanna hunt for the first time when we're not tired anymore..." Renji whispered, he really wondered how it was like and he craved for it actually.

**Then Ichigo couldn't help but grin, "yeah, there's a guy I gotta track down, you made me lose him..."**

"I did, or did my scent do it? I knew I was irrisisteble." Renji said grinning.

**Ichigo hit him playfully upside the head, "course ya are. no one else so far has been good enough for me but you. you even make me wonder if I'm good enough for you"**

Renji smiled, kissing Ichigo's neck. "If there somebody not good enough for the other. You probably think it the other way around. So how about we're good enough for eachother?"

**Ichigo smiled back, "sounds good to me love."**

"How do I actually change to wolf form?" Renji asked

**"erm.." Ichigo had never actually thought about it before, It had always just come naturally. "I guess you gotta concrentrate, and picture yourself changing. then it just kinda happens. but when it starts don't stiffen up, just let it flow."**

Renji nodded taking up the information. "Alright, picture it and don't stiffen up." He looked worried a moment concentrating never was his strong point. What would happen when he did tense up?!" Hey what happens when I do tense up?"

**"er...well, perhaps I shouldn't tell you. just trust me okay, don't do it." what was Ichigo supposed to do? tell him about how he could get stuck half way between, or the shear agonising pain it could cause? nu-uh!**

"Hmm okay. I'll try it right away!" Renji got off of Ichigo and walked a few steps away from his lover. He then stood still, concentrated and pictured himself as a wolf. The first few seconds it was okay and went alright, his magic though was about to flare and Renji lost focus, the change failed...well not completely. Renji currently had cute fluffy red furred ears and tail. He wasn't in any pain though.

**Ichigo couldn't stop the laugh from ecaping his mouth, this was too good! He walked over to Renji, pulling him into his arms he said, "you wuldn't BELIEVE how sensitive a tail can be." at which point he curled a hand in the fluffy tail, stroking is gently and petting it, "or ears" he whispered into Renji's as he tickled one with his other hand**

Renji was squirming in Ichigo's arms and gave a little moan. He growled as if not liking it but his eyes tolled Ichigo that he was liking it. His ears were twitching underneath Ichigo's hand and his tail swayed a bit.:

**Ichigo grinned, leaning in he kissed Renji hard, before pulling back and saying, "and if you think that's good...wait until we REALLY do it doggy style..."**

**88888888888888888**

**Well, there it is, the last part XD**

**I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget that half the credit goes to Morlea. Don't forget to go check out her and my profile for more of our RP's XD**

**Please R&R, we love you long time XD**

**-iloveanimeguys XD**


End file.
